The above mentioned copending application Ser. No. 08/136,385 which corresponds to German Patent Application P 4,234,563.4 describes an apparatus for transferring a warp thread exchange system into a loom. The carrier frame makes it possible that the loom harness with the drawn-in main warp can be taken over by a transport cart from which the loom harness is in turn removed by a warp beam lifting cart for insertion into the loom. However, there is room for improvement with regard to the insertion of selvage threads on selvage spools and leno threads on leno spools into the loom so that with each warp exchange or with each article change, it is also possible to draw-in the selvage threads and the leno threads in addition to the warp threads drawn into the loom harness. The insertion or draw-in of the selvage threads and of the leno threads has been performed heretofore directly in the loom after the loom harness with the inserted weft threads has been inserted into the loom. The draw-in or insertion of the selvage threads and of the leno threads directly in the loom, however, requires a substantial manual effort since it is time consuming. As a result, the start of the weaving with the newly inserted weft threads is delayed.
Another area of improvement involves the adjustment of the weaving width. In the above mentioned apparatus the weaving width is fixed, hence that apparatus cannot be universally used for loom harnesses having different widths.
Further, a plug-in connection between the carrier frame and the transport cart in the above mentioned apparatus also leaves room for improvement to provide for a smooth and rapid handling of the carrier frame when a loom harness is to be exchanged, while still permitting a precise positioning of the carrier frame.